Heaven
by Nix1978
Summary: This was written for the Valentine's Day Gift Fic Assignment.  Prompts were the song Heaven  Bryan Adams , roses, candles and a romantic dinner. Writing in bold are the song prompts…. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to anything or anyone!**

**This was written for the Valentine's Day Gift Fic Assignment.**

**Prompts were the song Heaven (Bryan Adams), roses, candles and a romantic dinner. Writing in bold are the song prompts…. Hope you enjoy.**

**HEAVEN**

**Oh thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
**

_Morgan walked into the heaving club with his friend and partner Karl Smalling. It was his favourite place he went to unwind after a day on the streets with Smalling. Being a cop was the best job in the world for him. He worked hard, so he also liked to play hard. This place was his play ground. _

_Morgan and Smalling were a double act. They used their charm, humour and sometimes their badges to impress the ladies. This night was no different. Morgan had been dancing the night away with an array of different girls. He left the blond he was grinding with in the middle of the dance floor and joined Smalling back at the bar._

"_So Morgan, you getting lucky tonight?"_

"_Nah….she's not my type."_

"_Not your type? You're kidding me right? They're all your type Morgan." And the two men laughed._

"_What's wrong with her then…..?"_

_Morgan didn't answer him._

"_Hey Morgan!" Smalling could see his friend staring across the room, distracted by something. He followed his gaze and saw exactly what had caught Morgan's attention. She was tall and beautiful, with dark hair and porcelain skin. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress that showed all her curves. She was talking to a girlfriend and they were laughing hard at something. Her smile was amazing._

"_You ready to turn it on Morgan?"_

"_Yeah, come on." Morgan said not taking his eyes off her._

_They walked over towards the two women. Morgan saw the raven haired beauty had noticed him approaching when he was still a few feet away which made him nervous taking the next few steps towards her. To mask the nervousness he gave her one of his never failing smiles. Morgan started to feel butterflies in his stomach….what was wrong with him? He was never nervous…._

"_Hi." He said leaning to speak into her ear as the music was so loud._

"_Hi." She smiled back._

"_Derek" he offered her his name._

"_Emily." And she started giggling. He could see she was a little tipsy._

"_So Emily, what are you laughing at?"_

"_We've been watching you two all night. You're a well oiled double act aren't you?"_

"_May be, but I'm more intrigued at the fact you've been watching me all night." and he raised his eyebrows at her._

_She suddenly realised what she had said….."Well, only as research of course."_

"_Research?"_

_She just giggled again but didn't answer him. She had a wonderful laugh._

"_Can I get you a drink?" Morgan asked her._

"_No."_

"_No? Oh ok." He was taken aback by how quickly she rejected him. That didn't happen too often and he didn't know what to do. He turned to look around him, just so he didn't have to look at her. Then he felt someone take hold of his arm. It was Emily….she moved up close to him and pushed his chest with both her hands…."I don't need a drink, just show me some of those moves on the dance floor. Let's test if they work on me." And she winked at him. _

_He led her to the dance floor and they danced and laughed all night. She was a great dancer and Morgan had to step up his game to keep up with her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, their hands exploring each other's bodies over their clothes. They had both completely forgotten the two friends they had come with…_

_All of a sudden Emily looked at him and said, "Morgan!" He looked confused. He hadn't told her his surname. How did she know? She said it again, "Morgan!"_

"Morgan!" and she shook him. He opened his eyes and realised he was on the jet. Emily was hovering above him.

"Morgan" she said softly…." Wakey wakey. We've landed. It's time to go home."

He composed himself for a few seconds, allowing himself to wake up properly and followed everyone off the plane. He still had thoughts of his dream in his mind….. a dream about meeting Emily when they were younger. Could that be how it would have gone…..? He would never know. As they walked back to the office he pondered on why he had had this dream…..truth was he'd been having a lot of dreams about Emily lately…..why?

Was it the fact he worked with her so much?

Was it the fact she was the most beautiful woman he knew?

Was it the fact that he knew he had feelings for her, but pushed them down to the pit of his stomach because dealing with them was too hard?

Was it that Valentine's day was coming soon and she had joked with him about what he was getting her? Was it even joke?

It was doing his head in so he shook himself out of it, set his bag on his desk and sat down. He watched Emily sort her bag out and pick up her car keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow Morgan." She smiled sweetly at him and gently brushed her hand across his shoulders as she walked past him and out of the bull pen. He just caught a whiff of her sweet perfume as she left.

**Now nothing can take you away from me  
We been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**

Morgan drifted off to sleep in his bed, thinking of Emily's touch on his shoulder… He wanted to get back to his dream from earlier….but that never worked did it? Instead he dreamt about going to a Star Trek convention with Reid!

Morgan woke up frustrated… he wanted to get back to Emily….. that was much more fun. He knew there was really only one way to do that, and Valentine's Day coming up gave him the perfect opportunity.

The day before Valentine's Day, Morgan was sat talking to Garcia, "So baby girl, what's Kevin got planned for you tomorrow? I hope he's spoiling you."

"I don't know, he says it's a surprise. I'm kind of hoping it involves chocolate body paint, wine and the shower." She giggled.

"Ok, that's way too much information Penelope….. What's Prentiss up to? She got a hot date?" Morgan asked trying to look like he wasn't really that interested.

"I don't think so, but you know she plays things close to her chest…Hang on, why are you asking?"

"No reason." And he gave her a cheeky smile and walked out of the room.

The following day, Morgan made sure he was in work before Emily, which was a rarity. He left a single red rose on her desk with a note attached, saying only, 'Franco's?' He made himself scarce so he wasn't there when she came in.

Right on time, Emily walked into the Bull Pen. She saw the rose and read the note…..Franco's was her favourite Italian restaurant down town. It was an intimate basement restaurant along one of the back streets. It was no secret that it was her favourite…..anyone could have found that out by asking one of her team mates. She looked around and could see no-one about. She smiled to herself, intrigued as to who may have left it.

Morgan walked into the office carrying his bag as if he was just arriving… "Morning Prentiss."

"Hey Morgan."

"So, did the postman break his back this morning with all the cards he delivered to you?" and he winked at her.

"Yeah right Morgan, my post box is never big enough" she said sarcastically.

They both got on with their work, Morgan waiting for his next opportunity. When she next left the office, he put another rose on her desk, this time the note saying, '7.30 tonight?'

When she returned and found this one she turned to Morgan, "Did you see who left this Morgan?"

"Nope. Look at you 'Miss Thang' with a secret admirer."

She frowned at him, "Or a joker…I'm going to see Garcia, if anyone will know what this is about, she will."

He felt a bit gutted that she thought it could be a joke, but carried on anyway. She would soon find out the truth.

"Hey Garcia, has anyone been asking about my favourite restaurant?" Emily asked her friend.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Someone's left me these…" and she showed Garcia the roses and the notes.

"Oh wow! How exciting. You have no idea who?"

"No, but it's obviously someone who knows about Franco's and only you guys do."

Garcia thought for a few seconds. Emily saw her expression change as if she'd figured it out…"Garcia…..spill!"

"No, I don't know anything."

"Garcia" Emily said in a low 'teacher telling her pupil off' tone.

"Oh, he'll kill me, and I may be completely wrong, but Morgan was asking yesterday if you had a date today."

"Morgan? Seriously? No, it wouldn't be him."

"Why not?"

"He's not interested in me."

Garcia laughed, "You are kidding right Em? Morgan not interested in a hotty like you. He adores you…..you both need to sort it out…. seriously."

Emily didn't respond and just walked out, thoughts whirling round her head.

She walked back to her desk and there was another rose. She looked at Morgan who had his head in paperwork. The note said, 'Meet me there? No pressure x.'

"Morgan, you must have seen who left this."

"What? Oh another one? No, didn't see a thing." She studied him as his turned his head back to his paperwork and saw a small smile creep across his face. Could it really be Morgan?

She figured, as she had no other plans tonight, she'd take the risk. She'd turn up a little early and would wait outside to see who turned up.

She sat in a small bar opposite the restaurant where she had a full view of the entrance to Franco's. It was 7.25 and right on cue, her secret date turned up. A big smile filled her face as she watched Morgan walk into the restaurant. She felt all giddy inside….it was a mixture of excitement and nervousness….this was going to be weird, but good weird. She waited a few minutes and then went to get up to leave when the waiter came over, "Madam, I've been asked to give you this…." And he held out another red rose. This time the note said, 'I knew you'd be watching…. I hope you're not disappointed D x'.

Her heart melted….he was being so sweet, but it was scary how well he knew her.

She got up, straightened up her dress and walked across the road. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach as she walked into the restaurant.

As she walked in, she saw a familiar face, "Emily, nice to see you again!"

"You too Angelo." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think someone's waiting for you over there…..and he wanted me to give you these…." He pulled out a whole bunch of roses from behind his back and handed them to her.

She looked over to Morgan who had his back to her. She walked over to him, put her hands on his shoulders and leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek….."Hey, these are beautiful….thank you."

He stood up, turned towards her and said, "You're very welcome."

He moved round her to pull out her chair. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, I have to be a gentleman right?"

"Morgan…...I mean Derek, you're always a gentleman…..just a tough one who kicks down doors and runs around with a gun most of the time." They both laughed and sat down.

He watched as she picked up a glass of water off table and he saw her hand shaking. As she put the glass down he took hold of her hands…."Hey, why are you shaking?"

"Just a bit nervous….this is weird right?"

"I guess, but we've been to dinner loads of times…"

"Not like this."

Still holding her hands he stared at her across the table, "Do you know? I didn't think it was possible, but you actually look more beautiful in the candle light."

Emily giggled, just as she had in his dream when he approached her in the bar…."I always wandered what it would be like to be the subject of a Derek Morgan line."

"Hey, it's not a line…..I mean it."

She felt a little guilty…"Ok, I'm sorry, this is just…."

"I know" he said in his soft, assuring voice that always made her feel calm….. "So are my lines working then?" and he winked at her.

"We'll see I guess. I never thought in a million years we'd be sat here like this, but it feels right….like we've being doing forever. It's weird."

"Yeah I know what you mean." And he smiled to himself thinking about his dreams.

After some great food and a few glasses of mine, Morgan got up, "Excuse me for a second."

She assumed he was going to the bathroom, but she saw him walk over and talk to Angelo. He walked back over to her and held out his hand to her.

"What?" she said looking confused.

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music." And just as she finished her sentence Angelo turned the music up.

She took his hand, stood up and he snaked his arms around her waist. She lay her head on his shoulder and held her body close to his. They had never been this close….This felt so good. They fitted together perfectly.

For Morgan, this was better than the dancing in his dream…..he could feel her heart beat strong and fast, smell her hair and feel her warm breath on his neck. He never wanted to wake up from this.

After they sat back down, Morgan poured them both a bit more wine. He stared deep into her eyes….."Em, I can't believe we've waited so long to do this. We've got four years to catch up on, you know that right? That's if you want to of course."

She gave a shy smile, "Of course, those lines really do work you know?"

As they walked out of the restaurant Emily kissed Angelo goodnight and thanked him for a great meal. She was a little giddy from the wine and stumbled a little, Morgan taking hold of her to steady her.

"You take care of her Mr Morgan" Angelo said and winked at Derek.

Morgan shook Angelo's hand, "Derek please… Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome. She's one special lady."

"She sure is." He whispered to Angelo out of earshot of Emily.

They got out into the fresh air and she stopped to turn and face him. She kissed him sweetly on his lips…."Thank you for a great night Derek Morgan. It's the best Valentine's I've had."

"Really? Me too…..now let's get you home."

"My home or yours?"

Morgan looked embarrassed…."I wasn't suggesting anything…..I meant your home…..we don't have to rush."

She laughed, "Derek, I don't think waiting over four years is rushing it…..let's go back to yours."

"Ok." And he couldn't stop the huge grin appearing across his face. He didn't need convincing.

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
**

Morgan lay asleep in his bed….. he started to wake up. As his eyes slowly opened he remembered the dancing, the roses and the candles. Was it another 'Emily' dream? He quickly became aware of the weight on his arm and the hand resting on his chest. He turned and saw Emily's beautiful face nestled into his neck. He remembered the way she had exhausted him last night. Just as in his dream he had had to step up his game to keep up with her. It was everything he could have hoped for and more. However, this was no dream and there was no way he was going to let her go again. He had just found his 'heaven'.


End file.
